Suite Life of Luffy
by Ralman23
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy enters a world, he's never seen before, after going into a strange portal that lands on him on the ship of the S.S. Tipton, how Zack, Cody, and the rest of gang react to this man who fell from the sky...
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

The great ship Thousand Sunny was busy sailing through the beautiful ocean waters of the New World, which the Strawhats has just entered after the events on Fishman Island.

Luffy was busy walking around the ship after breakfast, he was busy sitting on his Captain's seat of the Sunny, and he was bored.

He yell-asked Nami, "Nami! When are we going to the next island?" Nami retorted "We get there when we get there! Don't ask me again!"

Luffy pouted "Sheesh, all I asked is when we're going to next island." That's when he started to lose balance and fall into the water, however the water was turning bright and glowing all of a sudden and it started to suck Luffy into it.

A scream was heard and everyone was heading towards the captain's seat, everyone shouted "LUFFY!"

"Luffy, where'd ya go?!" Usopp shouted.

"This is bad, Luffy is gone!" Chopper cried.

And thus our story begins...

[We Are (Instrumental) plays]

* * *

[Meanwhile on the S.S. Tipton]

Mr. Moseby was busy walking around deck, making sure _nothing_ bad happens.

Boy, his life is really going to change now, till he noticed the clouds acting up. Something very odd is going on with those clouds, he could just feel it.

Suddenly, a person came up behind him and scared the heck out of him, by screaming "Hey, Mr. Moseby!" It was Zack Martin, aka the goofball of this ship.

He demanded "Zack..." "Yeah?" Zack asked. "Don't scare the heck out of me like that again!" Mr. Moseby yelled at Zack's nonsense.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically apologized.

He sighed. "Listen, Zack, shouldn't you be going back to work?" Mr. Mosey asked, noticing Zack wasn't in his work uniform.

Zack replied "I don't have work today." "Oh, I would thou-you know what never mind, first of all why are you all dressed like that? Very fancy." Moseby asked.

Zack replied "Oh, I'm going on date with Maya, today."

"Uh, well that's very fancy of you, Zack." Mr. Moseby said, proudly to the young man.

"Oh, thanks, Moseby." Zack thanked the manager of the S.S. Tipton.

Marcus and Woody approached Zack and both said 'hi,' as Mr. Moseby left to talk with the captain about the strange weather clouds that are forming.

Zack greeted them back, Marcus asked "So, Zack, when's the date happening?"

Woody repeatedly said "Yeah, when's the date happening?"

Zack looked confused, as to why they were asking, "Why are you asking me? Did Cody sent you? I don't need advice from that nerd, ok."

"How did you know?!" Woody asked, astonished. Marcus gave a little slap on the arm, and said "Dude!" Woody asked bluntly "What? Oh..." Realizing what he just did.

Zack asked "So, why does Cody want to know my date with Maya?"

"I don't know all he did was bribe us to do our homework, if we didn't ask you." Marcus replied casually, while Woody added "Plus, he promised to cook us dinner."

Marcus looked at him with his arms up in confusion and said "What no? Dude?"

Woody laughed and said "Sorry, I wanted to say that to make the mood better."

Marcus just shook his head and went back to talking with Zack, however London walked by, so Marcus was distracted by her, and he started following her.

Zack just shook his head, and said "Listen, Woody, tell Cody that I'm perfectly going to do fine on this date, and besides what could go wrong? He has nothing to worry about." He then looked at Woody, who was looking up in the sky. "Woodster!" Zack yelled to get his attention, startling Woody, and he pointed up, "Um, Zack...what is that?"

"Huh, what is wh-..." Zack asked, but his mouth dropped (He had a 'Garp-Like' facial expression) to the floor, as he saw a green-bluish portal opening in the clouds, a strange figure, or rather a man was falling through the sky. Everyone on the deck, Cody, Bailey, Maya, Marcus, London, Mr. Moseby, and Ms. Tutweiller approached and stared up in the sky.

"What is that?" Cody asked, Maya commented "I think the better question is who is that?"

The man screams could almost be heard "Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaah! AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh, wait, I'm a Rubberman, so I won't be hurt!" The man has a strawhat, wearing an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, showing a x-shaped scar on his chest, and a yellow sash tied around his waist.

"That guy's going to fall!" A person shouted.

"Somebody do something!" Another passenger shouts.

The gang could just stare in bewilderment, how were they suppose to save a man who fell from the sky.

That's when they saw something, the man shouted "Gum Gum Balloon!" The man just inflated himself with a lot of air and started to land safely.

Everyone stared in awe and the Seven-Seas high school gang shouted "Whoa!" in awe. Moseby and Tutweiller were also shocked.

The man went back to his skinny form, and safely landed in the water, however, within 2 minutes they noticed he didn't swim back up, so a person swam down and saved him.

* * *

[A few minutes later...]

The man was taking heavy breaths, as the people who were on deck surrounding him. Mr. Moseby was standing by his side, as was the Seven-Seas high school gang was standing also next to Moseby.

"Is he ok?" One person asked.

The man muttered "Thank...you..."

"Excuse me?" Moseby asked.

"I said thank you for saving me." The man replied with a big smile on his face shaped like a D.

"What's your name, son?" Moseby asked.

"Oh, my name's Monkey D. Luffy, hi." He chuckled a bit after he said his name.

"Wait, your name's Monkey?" London asked.

"No, that's m last name. My first name is Luffy. Shishishshi!" He laughed, and after that he soon got up.

And thus our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

The man laughed even though it was just a threatening moment in his life, he was laughing like everything was ok.

Mr. Moseby was still somewhat awed by what this man did, sorry Luffy did by somewhat inflating himself like a balloon. No one in the world could possibly do that. Yet, here is a person that did.

Luffy laughed and asked "So, where am I?"

Moseby replied "Um, shouldn't we be asking that? I mean you just fell out of the sky?"

Luffy was awe and asked "Really? I did?" That made everyone had questioning looks on their faces.

Bailey asked "really? You didn't realize you were falling from the sky?"

Luffy replied bluntly "No, I fell through some strange green circle and fell down here."

Bailey was confused, as she was about to ask Luffy one more question, but Zack proceeded onto asking him "How do we know you aren't an alien?" He asked that with a 'I-know-who-you-are' kind of face, and Luffy looked around and said "What's an 'alien?'"

Everyone had cocked there eyebrows and 'Really?' expressions on their face.

Luffy then asked a question "What ship am I on? Looks awesome!" He then looked at everyone staring at him and asked "Why's everyone staring at me?"

Everyone retorted "Because you fell from the sky! You moron!"

Luffy laughed and said "So? I'm alright and that's all that matters."

Cody asked "You don't care for your life? What's the matter with you?"

Luffy asked "What's the matter with me?"

Cody groaned.

London raised her hand, saying "Ooh! Ooh! Let me try! Let me try! Let me ask the dumb person!" She approached Luffy, took his hand, like a fortune teller would, and said in a fake Arabian accent "My name is London D. Tipton, and I can your future...You will...force...mountains...to crumble...and..." She stopped and shook her head. "I got nothing." She said sadly, but everyone else groaned even more.

Moseby groaned and asked "Excuse me, Luffy...How did you inflate yourself?"

Luffy looked at him and asked "Huh? You say something?"

Moseby groaned "Aaaaaah!" He did that with his hands turning into fists, Zack and Marcus tried to stop, but he punch his face, and his head bounced. It came back, as soon Luffy shouted "Gum Gum...Bell!" His head came back hitting Moseby, who flew across deck, breaking the railing, and falling in the water.

Everyone was yet, again awed by his power. Ms. Tutweiller yelled "Moseby! Help, man overboard!"

Luffy's head came back to his body and he said "Oops, sorry bald guy." Moseby was pulled from the water, and spat a fish out of his mouth. Moseby could feel his eyebrow twitching.

He had just met this person and already he was getting the veins on the back of his neck. That's saying something since he had to deal with Zack on the ship, now he has to deal with another hooligan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **GR: you are making Luffy too much of a fool than he already is, Luffy could definely hear they asking him about his abilities, and he could have easily dogde that punch with Haki.**

 **Response: Sorry, I was going to make him dodge the punch, but I wanted to see how Moseby would react getting hit by his Gum Gum Bell, and everyone shocked, lol. Also, Luffy is in our world, so asking him what an alien is or is he an alien, how would he know aliens don't exist in his world... I think...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

Moseby yelled "Get off this ship!"

Luffy asked casually "Why?"

Moseby yelled "Because you are a stranger."

Luffy countered "But I just got here. And besides it was your fault for punching me. I could've dodged it, but I decided not to since your punch was weak."

Everyone just were surprised by his argument that Moseby just stood there speechless.

Moseby then said "Fine, stay here." He walked a few steps, "But you better not cause trouble here, you hooligan!"

Luffy groaned and as Moseby walked by him "Man, what a jerk. I didn't do nothing wrong."

The high school gang just stared at him, and Luffy asked "Hey, what's wrong with you guys?"

Bailey was the first to reply to Luffy, "Um, yeah, sorry. Its just we've never seen anyone talk to Moseby like that."

Luffy then asked "Oh, well he shouldn't have thrown that punch. Anyway, who are you, guys?"

"My name is Bailey Pickett. Nice to meet you, Luffy." She greeted.

"Maya Bennett."

"Woody Fink."

"Marcus Little."

"Zack Martin."

"Cody Martin."

"London Tipton."

"And I'm Addison. NicetomeetyouLuffy, doyouahaveanyotherfriendsthatfallfromtheskycauseIwouldreallyliketomeetthem?"

Luffy looked at her strange and asked "Um, what?"

Bailey shook her head, and asked "Luffy, ignore her. So, anyway Luffy where do you come from?" Addison moaned "Hurtful..."

Luffy laughed "I come from the East Blue." Bailey was now confused as to what he meant by East Blue.

Cody then asked "How is it that you were able to stretch like that?"

Luffy looked at him and replied "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit. I'm a rubber man." He stretched his lip to show them how he stretches, then stopped.

Everyone was freaked out by the way he stretches, and how he almost pushed back Mr. Moseby off the Sky deck.

Luffy looked around and stated "gee, this is a nice ship. What's it called?"

Maya replied "This is the S.S. Tipton."

Luffy muttered "Tipton?" Then he pointed at London "Hey, wait does that mean London owns this ship?"

London replied "No, my daddy does. But if I did own it, I wouldn't have to go to that stupid sea school."

Luffy said "Oh. Well, can you guys tell if you have any other boats?"

Bailey asked "Why? You're already gonna stay here."

"I can't I need to get back to my crew." Luffy replied.

Cody asked "Crew?"

"My pirate crew. I'm captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy replied.

All of them yelled "You're a pirate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

Everyone started looking at the high school gang. They were embarrassed by the shout of yelling Luffy's a pirate.

Zack asked his friends "Um, guys? Got anything?"

Maya started saying to the people "Um, we were just rehearsing a play known as 'You're a Pirate!'" Everyone started to nod, as Luffy started to laugh at them.

"Shishishishishishishi! You, guys are funny. You, guys remind of my crew." Luffy stated.

They all looked at him strangely.

Moseby came back all dried-up after falling into the water. "What is going on here?" He asked looking at the Straw Hat man and the High School gang.

"Nothing, Mr.. Moseby." They all stated groaningly.

The gang left, leaving Luffy alone for awhile with Moseby. Luffy stated bluntly "Hey, you're the guy who tried to punched me. What gives?"

Moseby looked at him and said "You annoyed me." Luffy answered "I did. Well, then..." Moseby asked "Well, then what?" Luffy suddenly bowed to him and said "I'm sorry."

Moseby was awed by this ma-, by Luffy's kindness.

Then suddenly his stomach growled. "Oops, I'm hungry. Got any food."

Moseby replied "Yes, we do." He then noticed a waiter nearby, "Uuuh, waiter." The waiter approached Moseby, "Yes, sir." He said.

"Give this man some of your best food." He said.

"Ok, what would like kid?" The waiter asked, as he gave Luffy the menu.

Luffy opened it up, and saw strange words he couldn't read (A/N: I suppose Luffy can read Japanese, not English, I think).

"Um, everything." Luffy ordered.

Moseby and the waiter screamed "EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, everything." Luffy stated. The waiter said "I'll get right on it." He then went into the kitchen, as Moseby stood there speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **In response to some reviews, :)**

 **GR: okay, last time I forgot to say, Moseby shoulden't be getting up af ter a punch from Luffy or rather a head snapping back. It managed to dent steel.**

 **My Response: Ok, I will give you that.**

 **avatoa:** **Poor Moseby, he has no idea what he just did.**

 **My Response: Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

Moseby stood there speechless, as the waiter came by with the food, but Luffy stretches his hands to grab the plates, bowls, etc., and started eating REALLY fast.

Almost everyone was now staring at him.

"Hey, why everyone's staring at me?" Luffy asked Moseby, who was standing right next to him, watching him eat with no such manners too.

Moseby replied "Um, they're staring at you because of how much you're eating."

Luffy asked him with a mouthful "Yu wont som fod?"

Moseby disgustingly replied "No, thank you." Luffy swallowed his last bits of pieces of food and rubbed his stomach.

"By the way thanks for this food, Mosy." Luffy thanked him, but Moseby retorted "My name is Mr. Moseby."

"Oh, so its Moseby?" Luffy asked, as Moseby groaned. Luffy got up, and Moseby followed him, as one person muttered "He ate about 70 dishes."

Moseby asked him "Aren't you going to pay?"

Luffy turned to him and asked "Pay? For the food?"

Moseby nodded in reply.

Luffy stated 'Sorry, I don't have any money."

Moseby face palmed, then held onto the bridge of his nose.

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

"What have you done with Luffy?!" Sanji yelled at the man with a mask.

"I have sent him to another universe. Try defeating my crewmates to see your captain." The man in the mask said.

"Who are you anyway?" Nami asked snappily at the Masked man.

The Masked man replied "I am Captain G."

Robin's eyes widened, as if she heard that name before.

The Masked man, now known as G chuckled grimly, and said "Goodbye, Straw Hats."

He then fell into the water, the Straw Hats came after him, but what they saw was no one there.

"What? How'd he disappeared?!" Brook exclaimed, as Sanji had his jaw-dropped, he couldn't believe, how can anyone just "disappear."

Robin started taking the rest of the crew out of their silence, "I think I know who this man is."

Everyone stared at her, Nami remarked "You do!? How?"

Robin sighed "Captain G is a name I heard when I was only a little girl at the time before...Ohara was destroyed. It is said he lives in two different worlds."

"Two different worlds? What does that mean?" Chopper asked pleadingly.

"It is said his Devil Fruit is the Portal-Portal Fruit. With it he stay in a different world for as long as he likes, then leaves to an entire different world from our own, like a parallel universe." Robin explained, as she stared at her crewmembers' faces as their eyes widened.

"Parallel universe? I thought those were just theories!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Excuse me, if I may ask this as a stupid question, but what the heck are parallel universes?" Usopp asked bluntly.

Chopper explained quickly "Oh, parallel universes are a hypothetical self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own universe."

Usopp looked at him confused, but got it immediately, "Oh, I get it, so like another world like ours."

"Or, could be entirely different." Robin added.

"Different? How so?" Brook asked.

"'Different,' as in that our world may not be like the other universe." Robin replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis: Luffy enters a strange portal and enters a world he's never seen before. How will Zack and Cody and friends react to this new guy that appeared on the S.S. Tipton.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck nor One Piece**

* * *

Moseby had enough of this kid's annoyance. If he couldn't pay for the food, then he was going to work.

He didn't have time to deal with this hooligan. Today, before Luffy arrived from falling from the sky, which he still hadn't fathomed, yet into his mind, he was supposed to meet with Alex Grimm of the the Grimm Family. The Grimm Family, like the Tipton Family, is one of the richest families in the entire world. Alex is somewhat like, or so that Moseby heard, London, dumb, only cares about himself, and a MAJOR spoiled brat. The difference, however, between London and Alex is that deep down London is a good person in heart, while Alex is cruel to a lot of people.

Moseby guessed now he has to expect his employees and himself to tolerate his behavior.

* * *

Bailey was walking around the Sky Deck, towards to the smoothie bar, and is where London was.

"Hey, London." Bailey greeted her.

London greeted her back.

Bailey asked "Um, have you seen Cody? I really need to speak to him."

London gestured towards behind her, where Cody was talking with Woody.

She approached Cody, as Woody was leaving. "Hey, Cody?" Bailey started the conversation, as Cody greeted back, "Hey," he asked 'What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about that new kid, Luffy." Bailey stated what she was thinking about, as Cody asked "Yeah, so what about Luffy?"

"Well, I was thinking about where does he come from? What kind of world does he live in? Why is he a pirate? How is he a pirate? These questions need to be answered, Cody." Bailey said to her boyfriend, as he quickly dismissed her ideas, "listen, Bailey, its been a crazy morning for all of us, I was just having this conversation with Woody. I don't want to talk about Luffy, especially after seeing him eat those _food_ in such a minute was astonishing."

"Yes, but don't you have questions? Questions about how he fell from the sky? No one just falls from the sky, Cody. How does he even stretch?" Bailey started asking cody so many questions about Luffy that Cody quickly stated "Listen, Bailey, if you want to know more about Luffy, why not just ask him yourself?"

"Ask him myself? Why don't you ask me with him?" Bailey asked, wondering what was going on with Cody.

Cody replied "Listen, Bailey. I have to go back to work. Moseby's gonna be angry at me, again."

"Again?" Bailey asked, confused.

"Let's just say, it had to deal with something with Zack getting me in trouble." Cody replied, not giving her too much information, only she needed to know that Zack was involved.

Bailey pleaded "But come on, Cody. Where's the science part of you that wants to investigate this with this me? Ask yourself this, what if Luffy is from another universe?"

Cody repeated her last two words from her last sentence, "Another universe? You mean a parallel universe? That's only a theory."

"A theory that could be proven. The Big bang Theory arose from Georges Lamattrie, a catholic priest, who wanted to unify science with the Christain Bible, along with Edwin Hubble's discovery of the expanding universe. Now we have an individual who not only knows what world is he from? But could answer a million of possibly of questions of the universe?" Bailey stated fully.

"Alright, I'll maybe help you with a few questions," Bailey cheered and did London's 'Yay me,' "But after work." Cody stated clearly.

"We can start tomorrow." Cody made a final statement.

* * *

Luffy walked around the S.S. Tipton, "Man, is this ship strange?" He pouted "It's not cool like the Sunny."

He looked around the ship some more, and pouted again "It's not fun without Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji. Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook."

As soon as he walked some more, he noticed something from the sky approaching, it was strange air vehicle, he'd never anything like it before.

There was an old lady, right next to him, and he asked "Hey, old lady, what's that thing in the sky?"

She looked up to where he gestured and said "Oh, my dear boy, that's a helicopter."

"Helicopter?" Luffy said to himself, what kind of world was he living in.

The helicopter sent a ladder, and came down a boy. He looked to be about 16-17, wearing sunglasses, a white fancy jacket, black trousers, and flamboyant shoes.

Everyone came around Luffy, perhaps even passed or shoved him to get to this young boy, most of the people pushing him were teenage girls and some guys cheering this boy on, until a voice screamed "Excuse me! Out of my way!" Two people came around this popular person, almost like trying to protect him.

It was Mr. Moseby, which Luffy who he was, but the other guy, he doesn't know who he is, however he knew he was important.

"Kirby, don't let any of these fangirls, touch Mr. Grimm." Moseby ordered.

Kirby nodded "Right away, Mr. Moseby." He started to try to push away some fangirls away from the rich, fancy, dubbed Mr. Grimm. (A/N: Yes, I know the actor who played Kirby died, May God bless his family and friends coping with his death).

"Hey, who is that?" Luffy asked a teenage girl, right next to him, who looked at him, a bit angrily as if he didn't know why this person was already important. She replied "He's Alex Grimm, one the most richest on the planet and of the Unted States. His family is 2nd in terms of being the richest."

"Oh," Luffy exclaimed then asked "Wait, London Tipton's family is the first?"

The girl nodded a 'yes' with her head, and then stated "Now if you excuse me, I have some cheering to go on." She continued to cheer, which Luffy then didn't really care about why they cheering to such a fancy figure. So he decided to walk away from it.

Moseby and Kirby were shouting "Move away!" so many times that they somehow were able to get Alex through the crowd. Kirby and other security guards were trying move them away from Alex.

While that was going on, Moseby started to converse with Alex. "Mr. Grimm, it is so good to see, that your father and mother are willing to send you to our school program of the S.S. Tipton."

"Uh, yes, the school..." Alex stated with a hint of disdain in his voice, "I hear so much about the Tiptons from my parents. They talk about huge business deals with them and how they've rejected to agree to their terms so many, it's actually held back our companies production value so low that my parents had to send to such an exquisite ship for the year."

"And what would you say about the ship now, Mr. Grimm?" Moseby asked, wondering what was he talking just now.

"I said it was exquisite, did I not? Of course, that's the problem of being an intellectual. You'd get a convoluted amount of questions to answer by the people for the people just let them know that you are human." Alex replied, probably letting Moseby not knowing what is he talking about.

He looked at him, and stated "I'm talking about the rich life, Mr. Moseby."

Moseby nodded awkwardly, "Aaah... so why call yourself an intellectual?"

"The minds of human beings is primitive, is it not? Or is it that you've never a pure teenager at my age talking like this for a certain amount of time." Alex replied.

"I was rather told-" Alex interrupted him "That I was a major spoiled brat. Rumors are rumors, Mr. Moseby. Sometimes, it's best not to believe them."

"Well, yes, but there was a time in a few magazines that y-" He interrupted Moseby again, "Magazines aren't good sources for research on rich people like me, maybe to some yes, but that's because their minds are close-minded. They're not open to discussion, only to what they want to hear, Mr. Moseby."

Moseby was still confused by what he was talking about, and Alex was getting frustrated "I'm talking about sources, Mr. Moseby. Good sources on claims that I've done, don't expect or believe from magazines."

"Ok, I will take to your suite." Moseby stated, as Alex said "Thank you very much."

A bellboy arrived to take in Alex's luggage to his room.

* * *

Luffy walked around some more around the ship, only to see more of the fangirls trying to chase Alex and Mr. Moseby. "What the?" He muttered to himself, "That guy again. He's only rich, what makes him so important?"

Luffy tried to ignore what that rich guy was going, and the fangirls cheering on and on about him.

He stumbled to be across Bailey, "Hey, it's you." Bailey greeted "Hi, Luffy."

"Hi, Bunny." Luffy greeted, as Bailey was offended of him, not knowing her name, "Um, it's Bailey."

"Oh, ok." Luffy said.

Bailey started saying, "Um, Luffy, I wanted to ask you a few certain questions for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What for?" Luffy asked, curious as to what she's talking about.

"Where you come from? How do you have these powers? And why are you a pirate? You know those kinds of questions." Bailey replied.

"That's sounds very boring and not very fun." Luffy stated.

"What do you mean that's not very fun?" Bailey asked, curious as to what is he talking about.

"I mean fun is adventure and I like adventure." Luffy stated boldly.

"Ok, well, we're about to head for the Easter Islands, if you want to visit such a place." Bailey stated.

"Easter Islands? That sounds cool! When are we gonna go?!" Luffy cheered, while putting his hands up in the air, and jumping up and down like a little kid excited for Christmas.

"Ok, ok," She tried to calm him down, trying not to make other people look at them weird, "Would you come down?" She asked politely, as he said "No way. If I calm down, I may never be excited to see those islands you mentioned."

"Ok, if you calm down, people are going to stare at us." Bailey stated, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Who cares if what other people look at you as? If you gonna have an adventure, you might as well cheer about it. Adventure is the freedom to have a lot of experience in your life. Without adventure, I may never be a pirate, today." Luffy takes off his hat, and stares at it for a while, Bailey noticed his stare at the hat.

"Why are you staring at your hat, Luffy?" She asked.

"This hat is my treasure." Luffy replied vaguely.

"What?" She asked, wondering what does he mean that his hat is a treasure?

"This straw hat belongs to a certain individual, I know who inspired to become a pirate. I owe him my life for it." Luffy said, proudly staring in the center of his hat, before putting it back on his head.

Bailey stared at him for awhile, now really wondering where did Luffy comes from.


End file.
